The Streets-Zombie Apocalypse
by TheHandWeWereDealt
Summary: Caused by some dumb scientist,Riley Greenman and her five friends are orphans trying to survive the me would think that they're protected,because they live in the most secure abandoned apartment building there is.Even so,surviving is hard when people are after you because you are the most famous street fighter in New York,and New Yorkers will do anything,to survive...


**A/N: So, this is my zombie apocalypse story, hope you like! Give me any constructive criticism you like, I want to know how I did.**

**~Prologue~**

**Wadsworth Center Science Lab, June 12, 2014**

**11:32 P.M.**

**3rd Person**

Dr. Vale-Larson hadn't slept for 3 days straight.

For weeks, he'd been testing, trying all kinds of chemicals and mixture, searching for the cure to cure the monster he created of his best made his best student a zombie.

The beast contained in the glass cylinder next to him was his best student, Leslie Ford.

At least, what _used_ to be Leslie Ford.

Leslie's fiery red hair? Now, it was stringy and clamped up with the raw meat the doctor gave her to eat. Her peachy skin? Now withered and a sickly gray, most of it had fallen off, revealing the bright red flesh. In some places, you could see the edge of her bones, layers of withered skin, blood, and flesh on top of the bright white bone.

The first time Dr. Vale saw her, he almost gagged.

Currently, Leslie was staring at him, ravenously, like a little kid eyeing a piece of candy. Or, a desperate wolf who hadn't eaten in weeks.

Yeah, the second was more like it.

-Larson shook his head, going back to his work. He knew he had to hurry, as he glanced at the wall clock. The only person who knew about this was his wife, and she told him that she wouldn't tell anyone, just as long as he was home by midnight. Dr. Vale put the hydrochloric acid in the cylinder, hoping the symptom of making the pulse faster would revive Leslie. All of his other experiments wouldn't work.

He put chlorine in toluene, used electricity while bonding it(Leslie), he tried everything, and she still hadn't gone back to normal. What was he supposed to do?

Dr. Vale turned off all of the lights, and pressed the button to let the hydrochloric acid into the cylinder where Leslie was being held.

The only thing he could see was the light in the cylinder, and the objects around it, also receiving some of the light. Only a couple seconds after the hydrochloric acid was placed in chamber did Leslie started getting...you could say hyper.

The zombie Leslie got up, and started pounding on the strong glass with all of her might, while screaming shrill screams at the same time. Dr. Vale-Larson got up and backed away, quickly. He then laughed at himself.

That cylinder was state-of-the-art glass. Nothing, even a deranged zombie, could break it down, right?

Dr. Vale-Larson was very, very, wrong.

Seconds after the scientist/professor laughed at himself after backing up, Leslie's pounds made a small, but distinct, crack in the glass. froze, then snapped out of his trance and backed up until he hit the wall.

You know what he did?

His back pressed up against the hydrochloric acid button, sending a larger dose into the chamber.

Which made Leslie's pounds get faster, and stronger.

The glass was now cracking faster, and there was even a couple of places where the glass had made a small hole in the places of Leslie's fingertips. Dr. Vale stumbled around in the dark, looking for the light, and a weapon.

**_Why the hell am I looking for the light?_** He asked himself. **_Where's the damn door? _**As soon as he said thought those words, Leslie broke free, and Dr. Vale-Larson's hand had found the doorknob, and a scalpel.

As the zombie girl stepped through the debris of the cylinder, Dr. Vale turned around slowly, his body ridged and tense with fear. Leslie, finally going through the cylinder, stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

Her mouth curled up in a sneer, and she charged him. The 40 year old opened the door so fast, he gave himself whiplash.

Dazed by the whiplash, he ran down the eerily quiet hall, hearing the zombie's shrill screams and moans close behind.

_**I created a zombie species that are as fast as the average human? Fuck me.**_ He thought.

Dr. Vale ran until he reached the lobby of the 15th floor: the one he was on. He pressed the elevator button and stepped in, rapidly pressing the floor 1 button, looking at the zombie 10 feet away.

The elevator door got stuck a fourth of the way.

8 feet.

It went halfway closed, slowly.

4 feet.

The door finally started to operate normally and closed, just as Leslie stuck her hand through the door. The elevator took off, taking Leslie's hand with it. Dr. Vale gave a sigh of relief, thinking that he was safe.

Until he got out of the elevator.

As soon as he stepped out, he heard Leslie stumbling down the stairs on the 2nd floor. _**What the hell? How are they so damn fast?**_ He thought. He turned left, instead of turning right, where the front door was.

He was running towards the janitor's closet.

He opened the door, shutting it behind him, just realizing that he wasn't outside, heading towards his car. he was about to get out, when he heard Leslie running towards the closet. Dr. Vale got his weapon ready to attack.

When Leslie opened the door, Dr. Vale stabbed the scalpel into the zombie's heart, saying a silent prayer that it would work. It didn't.

The zombie was stopped for just a second, but grabbed the doctor a millisecond later.

He tried to wriggle out of the way, he tried with all of his strength, but the zombie overpowered his older muscles, and Leslie took a huge bite out of him.

The pain, wasn't even pain. It was agony. It felt like his arm was being ripped apart slowly, and his neck had caught on a never ending fire. Saying it was painful was the understatement of the month.

Now, the doctor prayed that he would just die, because he could already feel himself dying, just to become a zombie again. Just as Leslie was about to take another bite out of him, she heard the night guard come down the steps, heading towards them, the rucks. Leslie dropped the scientist like a sack of rocks and ran to take a bite out of the night guard.

Dr. Vale's senses were fading. As he lost blood, twitching on the floor, he could feel himself turn into the exact same monster Leslie was. The last thing he heard were the screams of Marcus, the night guard who let him stay late, and the last thing he thought before his mind was taken over was,_** I'm turning into the monster I created. Great way to go, Tom.**_


End file.
